This is War
by snowflower90
Summary: England receives a surprising visit that changes his perspective on the recent activities of his fellow nations. **Currently a one-shot but has potential to be more.**


**A/N: Hey everyone! snowflower90 is back in business. Summer vacation is here which means I finally have time to write.** **Just a quick note. I will be updating 'For the Boys' soon. So know that I haven't abandoned it. Life just gets busy and stressful during the school season. Also be watching for some more Hetalia short stories and some other things.** **I hope you enjoy this Hetalia Short.**

* * *

This is War

He showed up at his door, soaking wet, bruised and covered in glitter. He barged through the door and said, "Whatever happens, whoever comes knocking, I have been here for at least an hour. Now I am going to go use your bathroom to clean up. Can I borrow some of your clothes while I wash and dry mine?"

England stood in the doorway stunned. "America you have some explaining to do."

"I know, dude. But first I need to make it look like I've been here for awhile. Shut the front door too or you won't be able to convince them otherwise." America shouted from England's bathroom.

He quickly closed the door and went to find his friend. "America, I demand an explanation this instance."

His blonde haired friend had already locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

"Honestly, he is such a child." England went back to the living room to read more on his book. Just as he was about to sit down there was banging on his door. "Just a bloody minute," He yelled as he stomped to the door. He yanked it open to find Prussia and France standing there covered in glitter from head to toe.

"Is America here?" France asked with an unusually huff to his voice.

"Of course," England confirmed. Remembering what America had told him England added, "He's been here for the past two hours."

"Really now?" Prussia looked at the island nation with doubt. "The awesome me saw him about twenty minutes ago just outside of my house sitting up a glitter bomb."

England rolled his eyes. "It must have been someone else, because we just finished watching a movie. He is taking a shower now."

"Why would he be taking a shower if he was just watching a movie, Anlgeterre?"

"That is because he is going to be spending the night and I wanted him to be comfortable. Nothing is more comfortable than to clean off the daily grime." England stood straight and tried to keep his voice even.

"I find that hard to believe, England," Prussia smirked. "But the awesome me is not going to disturb your evening anymore than we already have."

"Thank you, old chap," England said as the two turned to leave. "You might want to take a shower yourselves." Both men waved him off and continued down the sidewalk.

After England shut the door and returned to his book, he heard the shower turn off and the rustling of the American nation drying off and getting dressed. Moments later America came out of the bathroom carrying his glitter covered clothes and a towel. England watched as he walked across the room, shirt unbuttoned and hair a mess. The washer started and America returned.

"Dude, did anyone show up?"

"France and Prussia," England answered the recounted the conversation. "Prussia didn't believe me one bit and for right reason as well. So, you are welcome to stay here tonight because I am sure they will be watching got you to leave. Now, please enlighten me on what took place before you showed up at my front door."

America plopped down on the couch with his mischievous smile. "Well, you see, man. I was looking on the internet to get some ideas for the prank wars that several of us are having. Well, I found this totally awesome 'how to' thing for a massive glitter bomb. So, I went and bought like twenty pounds of glitter. The first time it exploded on me, as you saw and the second time it was a success! I sat it outside of Prussia's front door and waited. They must of heard me because him and Francy pants Came outside shortly after I hid. It worked amazingly, dude! You should have seen the explosion and the looks on their faces afterward. It was hilarious." America bursted into a fit of laughter.

England sat there stunned. He had heard of the ongoing prank wars that America had mentioned. Several of the nations were participating in it. This included Prussia, France, America, Denmark, and Spain, just to name a British nation sighed at the absurdity of the situation.

"That still doesn't completely explain how you ended up here covered in bruises as well as being soaked," England said.

After calming himself, America explained, "When all the glitter had settled and I saw that both were extremely angry, I turned to leaver. Except my clean getaway was ruined by a stupid pile of sticks. The snap brought the attention of both of the dudes and I heard yelling behind me. I took off in a dead sprint through the neighbor's yard. Unfortunately, I forgot that the neighbor after that has a black metal fence. I ran right into that sucker and got knocked back for a second. The footsteps in the tree line where I had been hiding brought me back to my senses and I quickly jumped the fence. Lucky for me, the dudes with the fence have some thick bushes on the far side of their yard. I quickly hid in there to figure out what I was going to do next. I knew I needed an alibi and I choose you for two reasons." America smirked.

"And what are they, you git?" England said before taking a sip of his tea.

"For one thing," America grinned, "your house was the closest one I could think of in the area. The other reason is I knew you would cover for me."

"You're lucky I did," England sighed. "Both of them looked like they were ready to kill you." America let out a laugh which only resulted in an eye roll from his friend. "So, please explain why you were soaked."

"Oh, yeah. Since I knew that they would probably head to your house, I figured I couldn't use take the bridge. So, instead, I swam through the creek to get here." The blue-eyed blonde looked very pleased with himself as he sat back on the couch.

England was still dumbfounded at the events that led his glasses wearing friend to his house. Although he probably shouldn't have been given the nation's history of reckless and crazy actions. To him the prank wars were just childish antics, but by the look on America's face it was as if he had just won some amazing prize. _Maybe I should get in on these pranks,_ England thought. _I could get back at France for all those years of harassment._

"Hey, America," England spoke out. "What do you think of me joining the prank wars?"

"Why would you do that, Iggy," America yawned, eyelids beginning to droop. "You said it was childish and stupid when I asked you last week."

"Oh, I just thought it would be funny to see the frog squirm at some of the ideas I have," England chuckled.

"Alright, dude," the younger nation agreed in a dreamy haze, "but you have to be on my team. No one is on my team."

"Sure thing, old chap. Sure thing." England got up from his chair and took his empty tea cup to the kitchen while America drifted to sleep.

The British nation quietly walked to the steps that led down to his basement. He had some work to do before morning arrived.

* * *

The sunrays woke the sleeping America. Groggily, he found himself on England's sofa. The events from the previous night came flooding back to him. He let out a little laugh. Stretching his stiff muscles and joints, he headed to the bathroom. On the way there he heard clanking and chatting coming from the kitchen.

 _Iggy must be making breakfast_ , America thought. _He always talks to himself when he cooks._

After relieving himself, America sauntered into the kitchen. To his surprise, however, France was sitting at the table as England was explaining how to use something that was in a small glass bottle.

"You're positive this will make my hair even softer, Angleterre?" France questioned eyeing the container.

"Absolutely, chap," the Englishman grinned. "Now just remember two drops mixed into your shampoo for a week to get the best results."

"Merci," the French nation said as he pocketed the bottle. "Unfortunately I must be going, so I can get ready to meet my dear Seychelles. We are having lunch together. Au revoir, Angleterre."

America thought that he had gone unnoticed by the victim of his previous prank. Unfortunately for him, France's gaze paused on him.

"Bonjour, Amerique," the long haired man smirked. "How was your evening?"

"Relaxing," America grinned back. "And yours?"

"Dazzling." He looked as if he wanted to say something else but decided against it. Instead he just waved and exited the house.

The young nation's eyes met England's green ones as the door shut.

"Did he do anything while I was asleep," America questioned suspiciously.

"Of course not," England grinned turning back to the oven to check on what was presumably scones.

"Are you sure?"

"Good heavens, America. I swear that man did nothing to you while he was here. What kind of teammate would I be if I let anything happen to you?"

"Teammate?" America had to admit that he was slightly confused. _How are we teammates?_

"Don't tell me you can't remember our conversation before you fell asleep." England sighed when he saw America's blank stare. "Last night I told you I wanted to join in on the prank wars and you told me as long as we were a team you were alright with it."

America's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that. _Of course, Iggy has finally joined!_ Then his thoughts ran to France being there earlier that morning and the little glass bottle England had given him.

"Don't tell me you…" America trailed off.

England's grin grew slightly wider. "We should see and hear some results in about an hour. Since he is having lunch with Seychelles he is bound to take a shower before hand. Now we just wait."

America couldn't believe his ears. England actually committed to the pranking and was starting off with a bang.

The morning was pretty bland in comparison to the night before. The young nation choked down the breakfast that the older nation made. The they played a few rounds of chess. Around eleven-thirty things picked up.

It started with a banging at the door. Both of the men went to answer. They were greeted with the site of an angry Frenchman wearing a hat.

"Angleterre! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Whatever do you mean, France?" England answered with a straight face.

"THIS!" France yanked off his hat revealing that his once golden locks were now a gaudy shade of pink. "I followed your instructions and THIS is what I get."

"Oh my, France," England's face looked shocked. However, America could see a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth fighting off a grin. "I must have gotten the bottles mixed up. That seems to be my twenty-four hour color change potion. It looks like, good sir, you have been pranked." He purposely let the last word escape his lips ever so slowly.

France's eyes widened as the realization of what was actually happening washed over him. His face turned an even brighter shade of pink. "Angleterre, you want to join in on the pranking. Well, mon amie, this is war."The Frenchman quickly turned around and stomped out of England's house. He didn't even bother putting his hat back on.

Back in the doorway England and America were laughing hysterically.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
